


Angel

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love Confessions, Porn, Prostitution, Smut, The Hobbit fanfiction - Freeform, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Kili falls in love with a prostitute and tries to convince her to court him.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Let the Kili love continue! This was totally inspired by Desperate Romantics but with a nice, loyal male character haha! Hope you guys enjoy!  
{Warnings: smut, angst for plot but not much, fluff}

It was a busy night at the pub. Patrons called and waved to waitresses as they rushed by, begging for more ale and more pies and sausages. The line was three deep in places around the bar and a game of darts in the corner left dwarfs bellowing at each other over their bets. The smell in the air alone was enough to send most dams right back out the front door. But (Y/N) didn’t care. This was a money making night.

Her skirts were rucked up around her thighs as she straddled the strong dwarf’s lap whose lips were on her neck. She closed her eyes and imagined someone else below her, instead of the stinky, pig headed regular who had bought her attentions for an hour. She imagined soft lips, long dark hair, and strong hands. She imagined her prince. She rolled her hips and cringed when the growl she heard wasn’t the one she wanted. But she was interrupted just in time.

“He’s back,” another one of the working girls said in her ear.

(Y/N) opened her eyes and swiveled her head to see Prince Kili striding through the bar straight to her. She gave the dwarf under her a long, wet kiss and said, “It’s been swell, but your time’s up.”

“But I paid for an hour!”

“And an hour’s passed. Time flies when you’re having fun.” She kissed him again and hopped off his lap, walking away from where she knew the prince was. She wiggled her hips a little extra.

She didn’t turn when he grabbed her arm. “Come with me,” he said.

She waved him off and said, “I’m busy tonight. Maybe someone else can help you.”

He pulled her bottom into him and growled into her ear. “You know I don’t want anyone else. I only want you.”

She scooted her skirts into his already hard erection and leaned her head back on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

He pulled her up the corner stairs of the pub and slapped her bottom when they reached the top. She could feel his eyes burning her dress as she led the way to the third room on the right. The one they always used.

Once they were both inside, he slammed the door shut and pushed her against the wood, gluing his lips to hers in a hungry, desperate kiss. She pulled away playfully and he glared at her, then moved to her neck.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” she said. She listened to him grunt and groan against her skin as he sucked a mark into her neck and groped at her bottom under her skirts.

“How could you ever think I wouldn’t come for you?” He licked a line over her breasts that popped over her corset.

“I heard tell you were marrying a foreign princess.”

He stopped. He straightened and rested his hands gently on her hips. “You heard correctly. But plans have changed. I’m not marrying.”

“Oh? And why not? I heard you’re quite the catch. Why’d she turn you down?”

He smirked and leaned down to bite her ear hard enough to make her gasp and push him away. He chuckled and licked the spot to sooth the burn. “I’m not marrying her because I’m in love with someone else.”

Her breath caught in her lungs but before she could say another word, he ripped her skirts. “Hey! I like these!”

He pushed the skirts to the ground and dove back to her neck. “I’ll buy you more. The most stunning dress for the most stunning dam.” His fingers rushed to undo her corset.

“And what am I to wear for other customers tonight?” she asked, already knowing what he’d say.

“You’ll have no more customers tonight.” He pushed the last of her clothes to the floor and picked her up to carry her to the bed. She wrapped her limbs around him tight and pushed her fingers through his hair, making him growl.

“Something’s wrong,” she said as he plopped her on the mattress.

“Nothing is wrong in this moment, my dear.”

She pushed him away. “Oh, yes. It is wrong that I am naked and you are not.” She tugged on the neck of his tunic. “Off. Now.”

He did as he was told, throwing the tunic to the other side of the room. Then he hovered above her again.

“No, no. Those too.”

He sighed and shook his head, but stood and started unlacing his trousers. “Someone’s a little eager.”

“You did make me wait all night,” she said.

He stepped out of his trousers and she licked her lips as his heavy member bounced against his thighs as he returned to his spot above her. “It’s barely eleven.”

“And I was ready for you at six.” She flipped them on the bed until she was straddling him. She took her time kissing down his furred, muscled chest, licking and nipping at the delicious, sweet skin. She bit her lip when his erection bounced to greet her but before she could wrap her lips around him, he sat up and pushed her back to the mattress.

He kissed her deeply, muffling her frustrated groan. He smirked and kissed across her cheek to growl in her ear. “You’re mine.”

“Are you telling me you don’t want my mouth on you?” Her question ended with a whimper as he rubbed his member over her slick folds up to her sensitive mound.

“Of course I do. But we have all night. And I need you now, my love.”

Her eyes blew wide at the name. Had he really said it? But her questions were taken from her as his throbbing erection dove inside her in one thrust. She tangled her fingers in his hair and listened to him groan at her searing walls tightening around him. The sound sent even more heat to her stomach.

He kissed every inch of her his lips could reach and his hands caressed the rest as his cock stretched her and stroked every hidden corner inside her. His fingers laced in her free ones and her leg was pulled up to rest over his strong shoulder. The new angle made (Y/N)’s eyes snap shut. Every thrust pulled a whimper or groaning grunt from her.

He glued his forehead to hers. “Do I feel good, my dear?”

She nodded.

“Use your words, darling.”

She groaned and shook her head. No person in this land could render her speechless as her prince could.

“Answer me,” he said.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. Here he was pounding into her, growling filth into her ear, and there were his eyes that were so tender and round above a soft, toothy grin. She couldn’t decide if he was a devil or an angel. Her hand slid from his hair to his cheek. “Yes. You are amazing. You feel amazing. Don’t stop.”

He chuckled and kissed her with smiling lips. She gasped when his thumb snaked between them to rub circles into her throbbing clit. He licked her bottom lip and took it in his mouth. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” she choked.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I hate you, you stupid prince,” she said through gritted teeth.

“You love me as I love you and you know it.”

“Yes, I do,” she whimpered. She couldn’t believe she’d said it out loud.

As if her words spurred him on, his thrusts grew harder and deeper. It was painful, but she’d take the pain for the pleasure he was giving her. He wrapped his lips around her breast and continued his ministrations. He nibbled and soothed the marks with a scathing tongue. He groaned when her muscles tightened around him and her fingers tangled in his dark hair. He looked up from her breast to see her mouth open in a silent scream, and he rushed to her face, taking her lips in his mouth. “Good girl.”

She writhed and shook as she came undone beneath him. How he loved to watch her let go and recover. And the noises she made as he took care of her sent him to heaven and back. He continued his thrusts, but softened the blows and her eyes opened wide.

“You didn’t-”

“Not yet. You have another one for me, don’t you, love?” He kissed her deeply, feeling her heavy breath fan over his cheeks and then sat up on his knees. He pulled her along his cock and reveled in the sight of their joining. Her breasts bounced and she reached for him, wanting him closer.

He lifted her legs to his shoulders and bent to her and her eyes rolled back at the sight of his muscled arms rippling.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“You’re a pig.”

He laughed and slammed his hips to hers, making her scream.

His hips stuttered and again, he reached between them to rub her most sensitive spot. She wiggled beneath him, setting her legs to his sides and pulling him down to hover just above her. She wasn’t sure she could take much more of him, but she knew he was close. His grunts and groans echoed in her ears and his hands fisted the sheets next to her head. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his back, allowing him to reach a new, head spinning angle.

She took turns whimpering and whispering his name before the tight coiling in her core sprung loose and projected her into her second high. Her fingers traveled over his tense back as he pushed into her and bellowed her name and his favorite curses into the skin of her neck. He dove in her again and again, hissing and groping her flesh until he was spent.

He deeply breathed in her scent and fell to her side. He pulled her to him, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her shoulder, down her side to her outer thigh. Then he slapped her bottom and squeezed it. “This is mine. _You _are mine.”

She chuckled. “I am yours tonight and when you come again. In between, I belong to whoever pays for me.”

His thumb ran over her bottom lip. “I don’t want you to be with anyone else.”

She kissed his finger. “You don’t control me,” she said with a smirk.

“Do my words mean nothing to you?”

“Which words?” She wanted to hear him say it while his mind wasn’t hazed with lust.

“I love you.” He laid her on her back and hovered above her. His raven black curls glowed red in the candle light. She still wondered if he was an angel or a devil and this didn’t help. “I love you and I want to be with you always.”

“You love me while we are in this bed. Will you still love me out of it? When you are a prince and I am nothing?”

“You are not nothing. How could you say that? You-you are everything.” He kissed her forehead, then reached to the bedside table for his purse. “Would I have this for you if my words weren’t true?” He held a courting bead between his thumb and forefinger for her to see. The silver sparkled in the low light and the sapphire looked black against the backdrop of his dark eyes. 

Her chest tightened and her stomach swirled but she pushed down the tears that threatened to gather and fall and make her a fool. “If I wear that, I will be beaten and it will be stolen before I leave the pub,” she said.

“Then put it on a chain and wear it where only I will see it.” He kissed the center of her chest. “Or better yet, come home with me and never return to this pub again.”

She laughed, the sound full of disdain. “Oh, yes, I’m sure the king will be thrilled that you’ve traded a foreign princess for a prostitute.”

“He doesn’t know who you are.”

“I’ve served half of his kingdom. He’ll find out.”

Kili leaped off the bed, rifled through his things and slammed a fist full of coins on the table. “You’ll take this and you won’t _serve_ anyone but me, understand?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. In all the time she’d known him, in all the stolen nights and sleepy mornings, he had never raised his voice to her. She was stiff when he returned to the bed and wrapped his arms securely around her.

“You’re right. I am not here to control you or order you around—or shout at you. I’m sorry.” He kissed her shoulder and felt her ease into his hold. “But I am here to love you. You will always be free to make your own decisions, but I wish you would come with me to the mountain and marry me. Or at least court me,” he chuckled.

At length she said, “They’ll think I’m only with you for the status.”

“I’ll know the truth.”

She turned to face him and pushed his hair from his eyes. “Your uncle will not let me step foot in that mountain.”

“He will grow to love you as I have. (Y/N), you don’t belong here. You are incredibly smart and kind. The only reason you ended up here is because your family died in the attack. It’s time you were set free.”

Her gaze fell as he took her hands.

“You don’t have to decide now,” he said. “But I will be here every night trying to convince you to come with me. I won’t give up.”

He kissed her and she leaned into his touch. She laid by his side with her head on his chest imagining what it would be like not to dread his leaving in the morning. She looked to the courting bead on the bedside table and rose to take it. She held it before him. “I want you to braid my hair.”

He rolled over her and kissed her deeply, listening to her laughter fill his ears. He had always imagined what it would be like to not dread leaving her in the morning. Now she would come with him.


End file.
